HELLSING: Reminder
by TPRAppleOmega
Summary: When a terrorist attack on the Hellsing headquarters takes a turn for the worst, an unexpected accident sends their leader to the hospital. Waking up after a battle is hard, waking up after a battle and with no idea of who you are is worse. Why is she covered in bandages and who is this tall man who keeps following her? "Integra, do you know who I am?"
1. Prologue: A fallen maiden

**Prologue: A fallen maiden**

"RETREAT!" The captain's order came out as a strangled cry in the middle of the hellish battle they were in. Dust and smoke from the different weapons clouded the already darkened sky as well as their sight, and blood from both humans and vampires covered the once green lawn with a thick layer of crimson. The cries of battle were only overpowered by the cries of pain. They were outnumbered and clearly losing the fight and they knew it. Bullets from both sides flew through the field as countless bodies fell liveless, eyes blank and expressions of horror and dismay on the faces of both sides.

"They are too many!" Some anonymous voice rose from the chaos to state the one thing everybody had been dreading to say.

In the middle of this carnage stood a fair haired maiden. She was small and quite thin but the determination shining in her piercing blue eyes and the proud way she carried herself made her look stronger than she probably was. She participated in the combat for she was not only part of the army, but the leader herself. Some may say a battlefield is no place for a maiden, but this was no usual one, this was the Iron Maiden, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and she always commanded her troops into victory to defend queen and country.

Now, she didn´t do this great task alone, no. She had her loyal servants who were there to protect and help her. However, in this occasion, none of the latter were anywhere in sight. She was alone with her army, and for the first time in a long time, she was losing.

"Damn…" Integra cursed as her sword sliced through another ghoul, her pistol having run out of bullets quite some time ago. Where the hell were Alucard and Seras? She sent them on a mission eons ago and they haven´t returned yet. _"I swear, if something happens to my men or my home because he was playing around, I'm locking him up for good in that dungeon I found him in"_

She was quick, strong and intelligent, but unfortunately, she was not a vampire. The first line had fallen and after that it was only mere seconds before the rest of the soldiers followed them. The commander was fighting at the back of the group, something that displeased her given that leaders should always be in front, leading. This situation, however, served her to survive just long enough to see all of her men die at the hands of the terrorist. Her hand quivered and her whole body shivered with the cold weather and, dare she admit it, fear. She was only human after all, and she felt the toll of the long fight. It was a matter of time before she slipped.

She did.

* * *

 **Väl Apple here!**

 **So this is my second fanfic ever. This is just a crazy idea I had one night and I don't really know where I am going with it, but if you like it, maybe I'll continue it.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: A visit to the hospital

**Chapter #1: A visit to the hospital**

Medicine and illness. That was how this place smelled and it was a smell only the usual staff and the current residents could stand, while the sporadic visitors covered their noses and frowned at the stench.

A lone white uniformed nurse walked in a hurried pace through the numerous halls of the hospital she was working at the moment, pushing a small trail before her. The clicking noise of her tiny heels was the only thing that filled the otherwise quiet space and the blond of her locks, the only colour that stood out from all the white. It was held neatly on a bun at the base of her neck and the small cap on top of her head gave the final touch to her competent look. The only thing that stood out from the tiny female was her very curvy figure that was shown thanks to the uniform which was a bit too tight on her. Finally, she came to a stop when she reached the elevator door which was being held by one of the other nurses. She mumbled a thank you to her partner and left the small square machine when it reached the third floor. The clicking noise started again in a more relaxed pattern and kept going until the young looking worker stood before one of the patient's doors labeled 309. She opened it after gently knocking a few times and silently came in. The blond smiled at the black haired man sitting at the head of the hospital bed where a young woman slept, connected to an IV and a pair of beeping machines. Said man looked at her for a brief period of time as if pondering something; however, he didn't smile back and opted to direct his full attention back to the still form beneath the thin sheets. At this, the nurse just shook her head knowingly with a sigh and, after placing the trail in a corner of the room and making sure it wouldn't roll anywhere, she turned again to the pair, big blue eyes staring at the patient.

"It's the time" The high pitched voice of the woman said. A pair of white tiny fangs could be seen every time she opened her mouth.

"Indeed" The much deeper one of the man answered as he rose from the leather chair and adjusted his black tie. His red shirt wrinkled in some places.  
"They should be already here if I'm not mistaken". His calm voice didn't fit the tense situation at all and that made the blonde nurse frown. How could he be this relaxed about this mission?!

For a moment, their eyes met. They stood there, listening to the ever constant silence that seemed to have taken over the huge building. As if expecting what was going to happen next, they quickly threw the layers of towels resting on the trail to reveal a big cannon and two smaller guns and faster than any human, they readied themselves and their weapons for the attack they were sure would happen at any minute now.

As if reading their thoughts, a huge explosion erupted from what they assumed was the basement, sending a wave of destruction through the hospital. Windows were broken, walls were crashed and the power went off as soon as the fire touched the generator. The silence, present since the beginning of the day, now added a grim and creepy feeling to the darkness that wrapped around them. The force of the bomb didn't reach the third floor but it was a matter of time before the building gave up under them and they knew it.

By the time the building stopped shaking, the usual screams and cries had already begun.

"There are people still there..." The woman said, adjusting the big weapon in her grasp...in fact it was too big for her to be holding it. But something in her posture said she was used to it.

The tall man snorted angrily at her as he started to disconnect the woman from all the tubes and machines, keeping just the blood bag attached to her arm.

"They will be taken care of. That mercenary is already here with his men. You don't have to worry about those puny humans, police girl; it is not our mission to do so" His glowing red eyes glared at the newly turned fledgling in front of him urging her to follow him, seeing as he already had the sleeping woman on his arms.

"Yes, master!" She said halfheartedly, not sure if the Wild Geese would be able to defeat the vampire and their ghouls. But that didn't mattered now, there was more important things to do, she concluded, looking at the stern face of the older vampire.

In that moment the door was kicked open. Flying across the room and barely missing the draculina, it landed broken on the hard surface of the wall. Among the dust a figure emerged.

"Give me the woman and nothing would happen to you" The raspy voice of the figure spoke.

Before it could say anything more, Alucard pulled out his gun and fired one single bullet at its head. As expected, it turned into dust. Not wanting to see if there were more of them, they finally jumped through the window, heading to the mansion.

"She will overcome this, master" She sighed defeated when she saw the end strands of platinum blond hair flowing behind her master as he disappeared ahead of her.

"Integra always does..."


	3. Chapter 3: Wake up

Integra had been awake for quite some time now but the only people who were allowed into the room were the doctors and nurses who treated her. Once, Walter went in to bring her something to eat when she was strong enough, but that was it.

A week. A whole week had passed and yet neither of them had any news of her. Walter couldn't stop dropping plates and breaking pottery, acting as if it was his first day working as a butler and he still was a young teen; Seras was desperate, Pip had tried to console her in numerous occasions but it was futile. The young Draculina was devastated. Alucard was the worst of them though. At first, he had played off as disinterested and bored, but soon he started to show the obvious. He stopped scaring the soldiers (Of which they were thankful), His insistence with Seras because of her lack of drinking blood was all but gone and eventually, he limited his roaming through the house to only two locations: the basement and the door of the room in which Sir Integra was currently recovering. At the end of the week, he could not be seen anywhere but the lowest level of the building.

* * *

The young girl opened her eyes for what it seemed the thousand time that day, or at least she thought it was the same day. She had been falling in and out of consciousness constantly, making her lose the sense of time. For all that she knew, she could have been in that hospital room for quite some time now. She yawned and tried to stretch her sore limbs; being in a bed for a long period of time tended to make oneself stiff. Seeing as she could move freely without it hurting, she put her arms above her head in a much cat like manner and sighed heavily, relieved to be able to do such a simple thing. She rolled her shoulders, rubbed her blurry eyes and reached to her side in order to grab the glass of water that somehow she knew was there. Drinking slowly, she looked around the room over the rim of the very hospital like paper cup. What was she doing here again? She blinked. Obviously, she had been ill; her eyes landed on some bandages that adorned her forearm. Or an accident, she decided the last option was more plausible. Finishing the water and already feeling better, the woman tried her luck with standing. She made her way towards the bathroom to wash the still remaining sleepiness from her face and ended up taking quite a bit longer in the room just watching at her reflection. She touched her face, her hair; she traced her fingers over her nose and lips. It was her face, she was sure. But at the same time, there was something there that didn´t fit, like she was looking at her reflection for the first time. Maybe she had hit her head in that "accident". Running a hand through the blond tresses the woman confirmed her suspicions: there was a sore spot in her head, just a bit over her ear. She also confirmed that she needed a bath or a quick shower, anything. Just how long had she been here?

Sighting and deciding to leave that mystery for another moment, the blonde came slowly out the room, ready to go back to bed; she couldn't walk around in a hospital gown so she was going to wait for a doctor or a nurse. However, her eyes met a new face: an old man with a butler outfit and a surprised expression. They stood like that for a long moment, just staring at each other. Her first impulse was to scream, a strange mas was in her room while she was half naked and defenseless, but she quickly remembered to stay calm and asses de situation before acting in a rush. She had done this before, when? Did she work as a police officer or something, she couldn't remember right now.

"The doctor said you should be awakening shortly so I brought you some clothes, ma'am" The shaking voice of the man brought her back from her musings and made her look at the bundle in his arms. A suit. This just served as proof of her thoughts, she was some kind of security agent, and she surely felt like one. The expecting butler coughed and gave her the clothes. She nodded and took them.

"Thank you" She inwardly cringed at her own voice. It was deep and commanding; she didn't mean it like that. She looked up from the suit into the man's eyes in hopes of not offending him but she only found a warm smile and an encouraging nod.

"I´ll be waiting at your office ma´am, take your time" and with that he left the room, leaving a confused Integra behind.

"I have an office?"

* * *

Surprise faces and…dare she say scared ones too. Everybody stepped away from her and nobody looked at her in the eye. Why? What kind of person was she? Didn´t she have friends or even coworkers? How odd. Her confidence dimmed with every step she took and every look she received, plus she was lost in the maze of turns and stairs that was this mansion. Integra ended up asking what she supposed was a passing soldier who promptly screamed and proceeded to apologize fervently. With a sigh, the woman squared her shoulders and asked again. Somehow, she knew she wasn´t the kind of person to give up after just one try. She had to wander for a bit more before she encountered another person. Really, these hallways were way to big. Integra tapped the shoulder of the employee, although she had to reach for it since he was taller than her.

"Excuse me, may I have some assistance? I'm looking for _my_ office but I seem to be lost at the moment". She emphasized that word to see if he was able to recognize her because, if she was important enough to have her own place here, surely someone had to know her. In fact, everyone seemed to know her, They were just running away from her. Was she a bad person? Maybe cruel even? While she had her internal monologue, the man before had fully turned to face her. Realizing this, some colour tinted her cheeks in embarrassment as she opened her mouth to apologize. However, no words came out when she took in the face of the person. The black haired man remained serious and stoic but Integra could clearly see the emotions playing in his eyes: surprise, worry, happiness? If she wanted answers she had a feeling she had just found them for no simple coworker would look at someone with those eyes. Maybe they were really good friends, lovers even…

"Master".

Well, THAT is not what she was expecting. AT ALL.


End file.
